


Hair

by MadAndy



Category: Gamma Ray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAndy/pseuds/MadAndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The signs of age are showing....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Although this tale features characters that share an awful lot of characteristics with the individuals who go to make up the featured rock band, it isn't them. I'm fully aware of that fact; they're completely their own people, and this is a fantasy based on their stage personas, interviews and other material in the public domain. No malice or impeachment is intended to the band, their families, friends, management companies or anyone else involved with them in any way, shape or form. No money is being made from this tale, it's written purely for the enjoyment of the author...and her readers. 
> 
> It's fiction. Enjoy it as such.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: This mental little ficlet was spawned from an extremely odd little conversation via PM on the Gamma Ray message board; to whit, does Kai shave his armpits? 
> 
> I know that Phil Collen began to shave his chest because several people had commented that they'd noticed that said chest hair was greying—and I know this 'cos I asked him! 
> 
> And I suspect that's why Henjo and Dirk shave the sides of their heads...so it isn't such a stretch to imagine that Kai might do the same to any...ageing bits...that he found!

****

_Hair_

“You are so vain.”

Dirk glared at Kai’s reflection. “I am not.”

Scrape, scrape. Kai grinned; Dirk was shaving the sides of his head, tilting and twisting to make sure he got all of the stray hairs in a nice neat line, the rest of his hair scraped into an untidy bundle on top of his head.

“We all know you do it because you’re going grey, you know.”

Dirk ground his teeth and ignored Kai.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, you know. It’s perfectly normal to be greying at your age.”

“I. Am. Not. Going. Grey.”

“You are. Everybody knows it.”

He turned, and waved the razor at his friend. “Go away, Kai.”

He snorted, and nudged Dirk aside to share the bathroom mirror; that was the trouble with sharing a room on tour. Hotel bathrooms were so rarely big enough to allow both of them to use the facilities at the same time. 

Kai stole the hairbrush, and began to tug it through his own - freshly dyed - curls. No grey on him, that was for sure....

Shaving complete, Dirk let the pile of wavy locks tumble down to his shoulders before he reached for his hairbrush - still being used by Kai.

“Hey!”

“Just a minute.”

Dirk glared, irritated. Kai just turned away, still using the brush and (now that he knew Dirk wanted it) taking his sweet time. Still glaring, Dirk noticed something that made him grin; then, without any warning, he leaned in and snatched a pinch of hair from under Kai’s arm.

“OW! What the fuck, Dirk?”

He waved the little bunch of hairs under Kai’s nose.

“Not greying, eh?”

Several of the hairs had a definite... silver... cast to them, and Kai couldn’t deny it. Dirk sprinkled the stolen hair in the sink, grabbed his hairbrush and left the bathroom, laughing at Kai’s scowl.

Kai stared. OK, so he didn’t have that much body hair - but the bits he could see were, yes, going a little... grey. How had he never noticed this before? Had they all noticed? Had the fans noticed? Was everyone laughing at him, under their breath? Bastards.

He kicked the bathroom door shut on his band mate’s laughter, and picked up the razor.

“Dammit,” he muttered, and stole Dirk’s shaving cream.

_~Fin!~_


End file.
